1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely controlled miniature, unmanned aircraft suitable for use in aerial data collection and transmission, and more particularly to such aircraft having removable and replaceable data handling modules. The data handling modules have, for example, data sensors for acquiring imagery. The present invention is directed to electrical connections between the host airframe and an attached module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft can play a role in collection and transmission of data. In transmission of data, an aircraft can serve as a relaying station for remotely originating transmissions. In collection of data, aircraft can be used to carry sensors for reconnaissance and other purposes. Uses of aerial reconnaissance for collecting data, such as multispectral imagery for example, are increasing as industries and businesses come to utilize the same to enhance productivity of their operations. An exemplary use of aerial imagery is that of precision farming, although many other uses exist. As aerial imagery and other data collection technology develops, it becomes desirable to decrease cost and increase practicality of airborne platforms used to acquire aerial imagery and other data.
Aerial imagery has traditionally been acquired through manned conventional aircraft and by satellite. Although both types of platforms are effective, both are quite expensive and limited in their abilities. Miniature, unmanned aircraft would be vastly more practical and lower in cost for most civilian applications.
Model aircraft remotely controlled by radio frequency signals have long been utilized by hobbyists among others. This has led to remotely controlled model aircraft being suggested for use in aerial data collection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,176, issued to Lee Berger on May 16, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,909, issued to Arthur J. Schneider et al., both describe use of model or miniaturized aircraft in data imagery acquisition. Berger""s invention is an engine suitable for small aircraft which could be utilized for photoreconnaissance. No significant specific details for configuring a miniature aircraft to achieve data acquisition and transfer are proposed by Berger.
Schneider et al. utilize a miniature reconnaissance aircraft which is carried to the subject area of interest on another aircraft. However, there is no teaching of interchangeable modules containing data handling apparatus. There exists a need for miniature, unmanned aircraft suitable for use in collection of aerial data and transfer of data in commercial and other civil applications, which aircraft have readily removed and installed data collecting and transferring capabilities and convenient electrical power and communications connection schemes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention improves upon small scale, unmanned aircraft used in reconnaissance and especially in image acquisition, and in data transfer. Particularly addressing civilian uses in the United States, it is highly desirable to have an unmanned aircraft which is light enough to avoid the fifty-five pound limit which is a threshold above which severe restrictions on use of an aircraft are imposed, and to make such aircraft versatile in their missions by providing mission critical equipment in removable, modular form. This addresses the needs of rapidly deployed, universally applicable data collection in different applications.
A significant economic benefit is realized when one airframe can be fitted with different sensors and data handling apparatus in modular form. Provision of modules enables the aircraft to be readily prepared for different data acquisition or transfer missions, and also enables ready repair should data handling equipment become defective.
To this end, it is desirable to provide convenient, uncomplicated electrical connections between a host airframe and a replaceable module. Electrical connections encompass both power and communications, since a vast array of sensors, flight controls, radio frequency receivers, a microprocessor for managing flight, generator, battery packs, and still other electrically operated devices may be located in either the host airframe or the module, and must be interconnected for power supply and for control by electrical signals
The present invention sets forth a connection scheme which satisfies the various electrical needs while standardizing on configuration of connectors, so that the process of connecting a newly installed module to a host airframe is greatly facilitated.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide an aircraft for use in data acquisition and handling which is readily reconfigured for different missions and offers ready replacement of data handling apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to utilize one airframe for different missions, thereby economizing on the number of airframes which must be manufactured and maintained when conducting aerial data acquisition and transfer operations.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.